


Project Yewook

by ohnosatoshi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnosatoshi/pseuds/ohnosatoshi
Summary: Chaos ensues when Ryeowook takes advice from Kyuhyun and begins to make moves on his hyung (who has never had a relationship in his life).





	1. Chapter 1

There was something all of Super Junior had realized quite early on in their career. It was the fact that Ryeowook and Yesung liked each other very much. Everyone was aware of this fact, except for Ryeowook and Yesung themselves. The side glances on stage, the back hugs, everything. It was all a dead giveaway. But somehow, Yesung was totally oblivious to Ryeowook's crush on him, and vice versa. Kyuhyun was sick of Yewook's cat-and-mouse games, and decided to put an end to it. He had decided to confront Ryeowook about it after he had seen Yesung jack off while watching the eternal maknae's moves like jagger performance on his macbook. Leeteuk had also been debating on helping Kyuhyun, but the maknae insisted that he do it himself. He was after all, the third K.R.Y member. He had always felt a since of duty towards helping Yesung and Ryeowook, and Kyuhyun decided he would take care of this problem himself.

Kyuhyun knocked on Ryeowook's door twice before entering and closing the door behind him. Ryeowook was seated on his bed, curled up under multiple blankets with a cook book propped up on his knees. His brows were furrowed with concentration and his purple-tinted hair was messy from sleeping in. Kyuhyun shuffled his way to Ryeowook and say down on the edge of Ryeowook's beige bed. He cleared his throat and pulled the cook book away from his hyung.

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! I was reading that!" Ryeowook snapped and tried to grab the book back, only to end up grabbing thin air.

"Ryeonggie, you should really know something about Yesung," Kyuhyun retorted and kept the book out of Ryeowook's fingers.

Ryeowook immediately became quiet and rested his chin on his knees. "What about him?" He questioned, almost blushing at the thought of Yesung but quickly hiding it so Kyuhyun wouldn't make fun.

"He likes you. And you like him. It's obvious. And we're all sick of watching you and him flirt without getting together. Come on, Wook! It's been what, five years now? Five years of teasing! Can't you just ask him out already?" Kyuhyun's hands flew into the air, using wild hand motions for emphasis.

"I do not like Yesung like that, I'm straight!" Ryeowook protested, his cheeks becoming redder by the moment.

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "As straight as a circle".

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Kyuhyun sighed and ran his hands through his hair. This was going to be tougher than he thought. "Ryeowook, give it up already. We all know you aren't straight. You may like girls-- but you like Yesung too. Can't you see the way he looks at you? Have you not noticed how he's always the first to dinner when you cook? Are you blind?" Kyuhyun's voice raised in volume with every word he spoke.

Ryeowook clamped his hand over the younger's mouth in attempt to quiet him down, but the attempt failed when Kyuhyun bit Ryeowook's hand. Ryeowook pulled his hand away quickly and glared. "I do not like Yesung!" He tried again.

"Oh? Then how would you feel if I kissed Yesung? What about Sungmin? What if me and Sungmin had a threesome with Yesung? Huh?" Kyuhyun taunted. He could tell Ryeowook was breaking with every word. Only a few more sentences and he might actually be able to crack the eternal maknae. "I wonder how his lips would feel on mine, would they be as good as Sungmin's? I even heard that Siwon has a thing for Yesung, I wonder if the almighty Shisus has tried to kiss--" Kyuhyun was cut off by Ryeowook's quick protest.

"Yesung would never go for Siwon, Sungmin, or you! None of you are his type!" Ryeowook cried before quickly covering his mouth.  
Bingo.

Kyuhyun had hit the jackpot.

Kyuhyun grinned before leaning in towards the eternal maknae. "Ryeowook, tell me, what is his type?" Kyuhyun cocked his head and smirked.

Ryeowook looked down in defeat and cringed. "Fine, I do like him. So what?"

"If you like him, ask him out. Make a move,"

"Oh? And how do I do that? Please enlighten me oh great love guru," Ryeowook asked sarcastically, snatching his stolen cook book back.

"Kiss him when he's least expecting it. Walk into his room naked. No, better yet, get him drunk. Fuck him until he turns sober," Kyuhyun's eyes lit up as he spoke. "Push him against the wall and make him beg for mercy!" the evil maknae suggested.

"Wow, you really must be some type of masochist," Ryeowook groaned and pushed the younger away. "Out of my room, maknae," he pleaded.

Kyuhyun raised his hands as if to surrender to his hyung and backed up towards the door as Ryeowook followed. Ryeowook pushed against the door.

"Please tell me my advice will be taken to heart, or at least thought about," Kyuhyun begged as Ryeowook struggled to close the door on the maknae.

"Fine, I'll think about it. Happy?" Ryeowook retorted as he successfully closed the door on Kyuhyun.

From across the hallway, Leeteuk had heard everything. He eyed Kyuhyun, as if to silently ask him if it went ok. Kyuhyun gave Leeteuk a nod before walking away towards his room. Ryeowook didn't give Kyuhyun a definite answer on whether or not he would pursue Yesung, but one thing was for sure. Something was bound to happen. And soon.


	2. part ii

Throughout the days that followed, each group member was busy with his own schedules. Ryeowook was seeing less and less of Yesung. When they did have time together, it was mainly spent practicing a dance routine here and there or frequenting the local pet store in search of turtle food. 

It was a Thursday afternoon, and just like every Thursday, K.R.Y were in the practice room practicing.

"Hyung, you look a bit thirsty," Kyuhyun stuck a water bottle in Ryeowook's face as the eternal maknae swatted it away. Yesung eyed the two suspiciously and took a sip of his own water. "Am not! It's you who's as dry as a desert," Ryeowook pouted and brushed his hair out of his face. Kyuhyun snickered, "I am anything but that," he retorted. "Are we really arguing over water?" Yesung breathed, exasperated with the maknaes' bickering. "For God's sake Ryeowook, you're sweating like crazy. Kyuhyun is right, you should really have some," Yesung pushed his water into the younger's hands before turning towards Kyuhyun. "And you, don't cause friction between the members!"

Kyuhyun laughed at Yesung's choice of words and sent a smug grin towards Ryeowook. "Yesung, I'm not the one who's going to be causing friction between the members," Kyuhyun chucked and closed his eyes, drowning out the other two with his music.

Ryeowook is so thirsty that even his blood type is D.

"Guys, theres not enough space in my car for all of you!" Donghae whined, picking up K.R.Y from practice. "I still have to go pick up Sungmin, you know! Besides this is a 5 seater car and theres going to be six of us. "Six? But theres only three of us plus you and Sungm--" Yesung was cut off when Eunhyuk stuck his head out of the side of the car. "Plus me!" Eunhyuk showed a gummy smile. "Someone is going to have to sit in someone else's lap," Kyuhyun stated and slipped into the car. "And it's not going to be me!"

Somehow, Ryeowook wound up on Yesung's lap.

Yesung wrapped an arm around the maknae's waist to keep him from moving around as Ryeowook stared out the window, trying to ignore his heart that was threatening to burst out of his chest. 

It was a small bump in the road that sent Ryeowook flying back into Yesung's chest. Yesung groaned as Ryeowook's butt rubbed against something it shouldn't have. Yesung's arm automatically tightened around the eternal maknae. Kyuhyun turned red from trying to hold back a laugh and Sungmin stared ahead, oblivious to the whole situation. 

Three bumps and two sharp turns later, the members arrived to the dorms tiredly. "Donghae always drives so recklessly," Yesung collapsed onto the bed next to Ryeowook. Yesung's pants were tighter than usual thanks to the car ride, and Ryeowook was not blind to this fact.   
If Ryeowook was to have a window of opportunity, that window would be now. 

Ryeowook shakily made his way over to Yesung, and within seconds the younger was in his hyung's lap. "R-ryeo?" Yesung gasped as Ryeowook grabbed Yesung's growing bulge. The maknae gave it a slight squeeze, and that was all it took before Yesung was a moaning mess underneath Ryeowook. Ryeowook's fingers danced up the older's thighs, drawing circles on his hip bones. With every moan that spilled from Yesung's mouth, Ryeowook's confidence grew. 

Yesung attached his lips to the maknae's neck, softly biting at the smooth skin. "Ryeowook, what we're doing is so wrong," Yesung whimpered against Ryeowook's neck as his conscious came back to him. Ryeowook propped his head up with his arm and tugged at Yesung's shirt. "What's so wrong about this? Don't try and tell me that this," he grabbed Yesung's boner once again, causing Yesung to yelp. "Is not from me," Ryeowook finished and tossed Yesung's shirt to the floor. Yesung's eyes went wide when Ryeowook yanked down his pants and pressed his mouth to the older's clothed member. "Ryeowook what the fuck!" Yesung breathed as his member throbbed beneath the maknae's lips. 

"Hyung, do you really want me to stop?" the younger questioned. 

Yesung sat quiet for a moment before responding, "Not really,".

In a quick second, their positions were flipped. Yesung's hand sneaked it's way over to Ryeowook's butt. Ryeowook would've protested, if it wasn't for the fact that Yesung just lodged his tongue down his throat. 

Somehow along the way, all of their clothes ended up scattered across the floor. 

Yesung was determined not to be dominated. This was shown as he pushed the younger against the bed room wall harshly. "Is this what you wanted? God Ryeowook, you're such a slut," Yesung dragged his lips across Ryeowook's collarbones as the younger whimpered. Ryeowook felt his butt groped, causing him to arch forward into Yesung's chest. "Yesung, just fuck me already," Ryeowook breathed. "Gladly," Yesung replied and pressed his member against Ryeowook's ass. "I didn't prepare for this, so I don't have lube," Yesung murmured and thrusted into the younger dry. Ryeowook let out a sharp moan as Yesung wrapped his finger's around the latter's member while letting him adjust to the older's size. 

Yesung pumped Ryeowook's member viciously while thrusting into him. "God Wook, you're so tight," Yesung uttered, biting the younger's earlobe. Ryeowook mewled, unable to answer. "I want to hear you scream my name, I want you to scream it so loud that all the other members hear it and know what I'm doing to you," Yesung groaned, thrusting into Ryeowook harder and more rapidly. "Ye--Yesung!" Ryeowook moaned as Yesung thrusted at the perfect angle. 

"You're mine," Yesung whispered, pecking Ryeowook's lips before cumming into the younger. Ryeowook whined as his legs gave out before him, his cum releasing onto Yesung's hands. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this to you?" Yesung laughed and pulled out of Ryeowook slowly, before falling onto the bed. "You have?" Ryeowook whispered hoarsely. 

"Ryeowook, I love you," Yesung smiled and pulled the maknae into his arms. 

Ryeowook curled into Yesung's arms, smiling back brightly. "Yesung ah, I love you too,".

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! The original work is on my Asian Fanfics account. I wrote this in 2014 so let me live


End file.
